poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin
Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, a.k.a. Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure is a 1996 made-for-video animated movie. It was actually the first feature-length direct-to-video Winnie-the-Pooh story to be released by Disney, as its predecessor, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, was actually a compilation of three previously released featurettes. Pooh's Grand Adventure also differs from its predecessors for being based on an original story, rather than being a direct adaptation of the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne, although the dialogue at the very end of the movie does have some similarities to the end chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Cast * Winnie the Pooh - Jim Cummings * Piglet - John Fiedler * Tigger - Paul Winchell * Rabbit - Ken Sansom * Eeyore - Peter Cullen * Owl - Andre Stojka * Christopher Robin - Brady Bluhm (singing voice provided by Frankie J. Galasso) *The Narrator - David Warner Plot "Once, upon the last day of a golden summer", Christopher Robin was looking for his best friend Winnie the Pooh Bear in order to tell him something important and apparently not good. But Pooh doesn't pay attention and all Christopher is able to tell him is that, if they ever get separated, there are three things that Pooh should remember: He's braver than he believes, stronger than he seems and smarter than he thinks. Pooh goes to sleep and completely forgets to remember these facts. The next day is the first day of autumn, and as soon as he gets up, Pooh decides to commemorate. When he goes outside he finds an abandoned honey pot and assumes that it's a gift for him. There's a little note attached to the pot, but Pooh does not notice it. He starts looking for Christopher Robin to ask him about the honey, but is not able to find him. Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore and Rabbit also know nothing about the honey, but Rabbit sees the note and they decide to visit Owl, as he's the only one in the Wood that can read. However, the note is already stained with honey and Owl has difficulty in reading it. The note originally read: "Dear Pooh: Don't worry about me. I'm not going far away; just to school. Be back this afternoon. Help yourself to this honey. Christopher Robin." But Owl reads this: "Dear Pooh: Worry about me. I'm going far away, to Skull. Help. Christopher Robin." Assuming that "skull" is a dangerous far away land guarded by a terrible monster called the "Skullasaurus", Owl quickly draws a map and Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore go on a quest to rescue their friend. In this search, they travel through the farthest parts of the Hundred Acre Wood, facing a forest of thorny plants, cliffs, caverns and strong winds that tear up the map. Tired and lost, and having no idea of where to go, they decide to sleep inside a large cave until the fog disappears. The next day, Piglet is scared stiff when he realizes that the cave is, in fact, exactly like Owl had described Skull. They all realize that Christopher must be somewhere inside it and decide to venture deep into the cave and search for him. Inside "Skull", they see that there are many possible paths and decide to separate. Pooh gets stuck in the bottom of a deep hole and the others believe that he has been devoured by the Skullasaurus. Depressed but determinated, the others continue the search and find Christopher (who had came back from school and was also looking for them). They all find Pooh and discover that there was no Skull and no monsters after all, and that the "terrible noises" they had been hearing were actually Pooh's tummy begging for that honey. Lastly, Pooh and his friends realize that they are in fact braver than they believed, stronger than they seemed and smarter than they thought. Trivia *This was the next film in which Paul Winchell voiced the Tigger character, although he provided the voice for a couple of television releases following the film. In future releases, the voice was provided by Jim Cummings, who had already begun to do the voice in some installments of the series. *For some reason, the characters Gopher, Kanga, and Roo are absent in this movie. *This is also the first time that Andre Stojka provides Owl's voice replacing the late Hal Smith who died in 1994. *Some people thought that the Adventure is a Wonderful Thing scene may've been a little scary for kids and recommended that the rating be PG. Songs *Forever and Ever *Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing *If It Says So *Wherever You Are *Everything Is Right Category:Movies Category:1996 films